


Daddy's Little Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton has to go on tour... but will his child allow him to leave?</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

"Papa... please don't go..."

Erin almost tackles Anton in the hallway and Darcey laughs softly. 

"I think Munchkin wants you to stay..."

Her voice is soft even as she moves to join them both in the hallway, Anton smiling and picking his child up. She is nearly seven now and yet she still clings to him. 

"Honeybee, Daddy has to go make money so you and mummy can live..."

"I don't want you to go..."

"I know Honeybee, but I promise I'll be home soon... and I'll bring you a present... okay?"

Erin snuffles but nods, whining slightly when he puts her down and turning to bury her tear-stained face into Darcey's legs, Darcey smiles slightly, running a hand through her daughter's hair, now a pale brown color. As she grows up Erin's hair is turning a little more brown by the year. 

"We'll see you soon Daddy."

Darcey murmurs, kissing Anton gently. 

"Tell Auntie 'Rin we say hi..."


End file.
